Purification and characterization of the soluble enzyme system for Butyrivibrio fibrisolvens that hydrogenates cis-9, trans-11 octadecadienoate will be carried out. Studies on the structure of the isolated endogenous electron donor will also be performed; and an investigation of the general role of oxygen-consuming substances in anaerobic organisms will be initiated. Experiments on the role of serum albumin as a possible carrier of fatty acids across cell membranes will be investigated. In addition, we will examine the binding of serum albumin to adipocyte plasma membranes, endoplasmic reticulum, and other adipocyte organelle membranes. We will continue our studies on the control of acylation of the 2-position of triacylglycerols by mammary tissue.